Sacrifice
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Malgré la nuit déjà bien entamée, Grunlek et Mahyar sont toujours réveillés.


_BON-SOIR ! Je suis de retour avec un petit OS spécial Grunlek. Pourquoi Grunlek ? Parce que je suis en période Kraynjevaistetuerout'aimeroulesdeux et que je sais plus ce que je fais. Voilà. Du coup j'ai écris ça. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je sais pas du tout comment ça va tourner XD Ce sera la surprise. Soit du fluffy, soit une deathfic. Et j'avais envie d'écrire un peu de Grunhyar -justepourembêterKrayn- et donc c'était le moment parfait :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Grunlek est la propriété de Krayn, Mahyar est sa propre propriété. Les personnages d'Aventures et Aventures appartiennent à leurs auteurs, à Mahyar et à Bazar du Grenier. Mojito est la propriété de la fanbase. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Warning :** Légers spoilers sur l'épisode 32 d'Aventures !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Encore une fois, on se retrouve dans notre petit monde où Mahyar a été balancé comme une vieille chaussette dans le Cratère. Mojito est le fils génétiquement créé par Mahyar et Grunlek, dans "Instinct Paternel" que je vous invite grandement à lire ! Et le Grunhyar c'est la vie, n'écoutez pas ce que dit Krayn à ce sujet XD /SBAAF/

 **SACRIFICE**

Au milieu de la forêt dense bordant les parois escarpées du Cratère, un groupe d'aventuriers était à l'arrêt, pour la nuit. Autour d'un feu de camp déjà bien entamé, Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory dormaient d'un sommeil profond, enroulés dans leurs couvertures respectives. Un peu à l'écart, installé sur un rocher, Grunlek von Krayn et Mahyar Shakeri étaient en train de s'occuper de leur fils, Mojito, qui refusait d'aller se coucher, et qui semblait ouvertement bouder ses deux pères.

Il faut dire que niveau caractère, il avait hérité du tempérament de Mahyar, ce qui avait classé le gosse dans la catégorie "Tête du mule" d'après les mots de Grunlek lui-même. Ca avait vexé Mahyar, d'ailleurs, qui avait lui même boudé le nain pendant plusieurs heures, au point que Grunlek en venait à se demander si le père n'était pas pire que le fils. Vraiment. Le petit nain était assis entre ses deux pères, les bras croisés, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mahyar, crevé, avait abandonné l'affaire, préférant laissser Grunlek faire. Après une journée à marche, notre survivant de l'enfer n'avait envie que d'une toute petite chose, aller dormir. Mais même ça ne semblait pas possible.

« Papa, dit doucement Mojito à Grunlek. Comment tu as perdu ton œil ? »

Grunlek, autant que Mahyar furent surpris par la question. Mojito s'était déjà intéressé au bandeau noir qui recouvrait l'oeil droit de son père, mais Mahyar s'était arrangé pour lui dire que Grunlek était un ancien pirate, que c'était juste pour faire classe, histoire de ne pas choquer l'enfant.

« C'est Bob qui a dit que t'as perdu ton œil à Théo tout à l'heure. »

Bob. Mahyar l'aurait bien réveillé, claqué contre un mur et tuer là tout de suite mais il se retint. S'il ne pouvait pas aller dormir, c'était (encore) de la faute du pyromage. Lorsque Mojito avait une question en tête, il pouvait se révéler très... Collant. Grunlek soupira, puis retira son éo avait fait des miracles pour éviter l'infection.

« C'est une longue histoire, répondit Grunlek sur un ton calme. C'était il y a un an environ, un peu avant de tuer Vladimir Hannibal. Je devais tenir Bob au dessus d'un puits, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon bras. De ma faute, Bob a manqué de se faire tuer. Et mon bras a tenté de me tuer en me crevant un œil. Ca répond à ta question ? »

Mojito sembla réfléchir un instant, puis hocha doucement la tête. Il se leva, fit un câlin au nain, puis embrassa son autre père sur la joue, évitant soigneusement le bouc et regagna le camp. Il se colla presque immédiatement à Bob qui ouvrit un œil pour lui laisser un peu de place. Il fixa intensément Grunlek et Mahyar pendant un instant, puis se rendormit, laissant le jeune nain le prendre comme doudou, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt trois mois.

Un long silence prit place entre les deux aînés du groupe. Ils se mirent à observer le paysage. Mahyar ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Les actions menées dans l'autre monde, le sien, celui où il était Maître du Jeu avaient de graves répercussions ici. C'était en partie de sa faute si Grunlek était dans cet état là aujourd'hui, s'il avait perdu un œil au combat ce jour-là. Et Grunlek le savait, il en avait sûrement conscience. Et le fait qu'il ne dise rien touchait Mahyar.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ? Demanda le Maître des dès d'une petite voix.

\- Toujours. La douleur ne s'arrête jamais, elle est ancrée au fond de toi. Mais tu t'y habitues, tu apprends à la contrôler. »

Le cœur de Mahyar se serra légèrement. Grunlek ne se plaignait jamais. Il encaissait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était respectable, à sa manière. Ce nain avait vu plus de choses dans sa vie que n'importe quelle personne du groupe, et, au fil du temps, il était un peu devenu le « Papa » de tous. Celui qui fait les leçons de morale, celui qui s'occupe de surveiller les enfants. Toujours en observant le paysage, Grunlek reprit la parole.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Mahyar. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que nous existions depuis ton monde. Et je ne regrette pas notre rencontre. Te rencontrer a été la plus belle chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée. J'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant un jour, lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et tout ça n'est possible que parce que tu es là. »

Mahyar baissa les yeux, un petit sourire gêné s'affichant désormais sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments. Il se sentait tout drôle.

« Va te coucher maintenant. »

Oui, excellente idée. Fuir. Le survivant de l'enfer se releva doucement, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le feu. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami, et bien plus que ça.

« Grunlek ?

\- Hum ?

\- Merci. Pour tout. »

Il gagna sa couchette, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire collé au visage, alors que Grunlek reprenait doucement son observation des étoiles, les pensées définitivement tournées vers Mahyar.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce tout petit OS ! J'ai été gentille, j'ai fait un peu de fluffy, pour changer. Au niveau publication, il me reste un OS sur Fanta et Bob à poster, qui devrait arriver aujourd'hui ou demain, puis je m'attaque à la suite de Royaume en Perdition ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur cet OS tout mignon, c'est tellement rare qu'il faudrait faire une croix sur le calendrier. Bisouilles !_


End file.
